crash
by boothandboneslove
Summary: What happens when Tony and McGee get in a crar crash. Thanks to my betareader Rekoj for correcting my spelling.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm only saying I think you should call your dad," McGee said as him and Tony were heading back from talking to a new widower.

"Yeah right so he can call me even more names. He made it pretty clear that he never wanted to see me again. He called me a sick, disgusting pervert when I told him that I was gay. He told me he doesn't want a fag for a son" Tony retorted.

McGee didnt say anything knowing he was touching on a hard subject for his husband.  
It was in the middle of the winter and snow was falling pretty hard making it difficult to see. Tony turned the windshield wipers on.

"This snow is relentless" Tony said leaning a bit more to see outside.  
Tony slammed on the brakes trying to avoid a dog that ran out in the road. The car began to swerve on the ice and Tony lost complete control of it. Tony heard McGee scream has the car went off road toward a tree. The tree got closer and closer, and then everything went pitch black.

Tony opened his eyes his head was pounding and his whole body hurt, Tony looked down at his body. And saw blood staining his clothing, the seat belt that held him in, and the seat itself.  
"Tim" Tony said but there was no replie just silence.  
Tony looked over to the seat next to his own and gasped at the sight. McGee's head was bent to the side, his face was covered in blood. Tony looked to see where the blood was coming from and noticed a large gash on his head. Tony looked over his husbands body looking for more injuries but couldnt tell from the amount of blood. "Timothy" Tony called his voice cracking.

Hot tears rolled down Tony's face stinging the cuts on his cheeks. Tony reached ot a shaky hand and touched his husbands shoulder softly. Tim didn't respond to Tony or the touch, just sat there his body limp and his eyes closed. Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 hoping he could stay awake long enough to get help.

"911 what's your emergency?" a male operator asked and Tony silently thanked god he had service. "I lost control of my car" Tony said his voice breaking in odd places.

"Sir are you there?" the operator asked after a long seacond of silence.

"I need help, I'm in alot of pain, and my husband isn't responding" Tony told him.

"Does he have any injuries you can see?" the operator asked.

"He has a gash on his head, it's bleeding pretty bad. I can't see if there's any more, too much blood" Tony replied.

"Okay sir can you give me your location?" the operator asked. Tony gave him the location of the road he went off of. "Okay sir help is on the way, I need you to stay on the line with me" the operator told him.

"I'm tired" Tony said his eyelids drooping.

"I know sir but I need you to stay awake," the operator retorted.

"How?" Tony asked he was getting more tired every second.

"Just talk to me" the operator replied, the operator got worried when Tony didn't say anything. "Do you like dogs?" Tony asked, and the operator sighed in relief.

"Yes I do why?" the operator asked confused by the random question.

"My husband owns a german shepered named Jethro, our friend who also works with us named him after our boss. He barks eveytime someone knocks even if it's next door. He loves to go for runs every morning with me and my husband. My husbands a writer, He wrote the novels deep six, have you ever read them?" Tony asked, it was making him feel better to talk about McGee and it was the only thing he could think of to talk about.

"Yes I have by Thom E Gemcity" the operator said.

"Yeah they're good books, I watch him write alot. Though he doesn't like it when I sit too close to him when I do, he says it distracts him." Tony told him. A few seconds later Tony heard the sirens of the ambulances. On the way to the hospital Tony kept asking if McGee was alright before slipping into unconciousness once again.

Days later in the hospital Tony's eyes fluttered open, Tony closed his eyes against the brightness of the room.

"Sir can you hear me?" a male doctor asked leanig over him.

"Yes" Tony replied opening one of his eyes and looking at the man, he had to be atleast 6 feet tall, with dark brown eyes, tan skin, and reddish brown hair. His upper lip was covered in slight stuble and it looked as if he hadn't shaved.

"Do you know your name?" the doctor asked looking at Tony.

"Anthony Dinozzo" Tony replied.

"Good, do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

"The hospital" Tony said.

"Yes, can you remember what happened?" the doctor asked.

Memories of the crash began to flood Tony's mind. And his chest suddenly felt as though it was going to collapse and kill him.

"Tim" Tony chocked on his name and began trying to sit up. The doctor held him down, and Tony fought against his hold desperate to get loose.

"Calm down Mr. Dinozzo" the doctor told him as Tony struggled.

"Tim got hurt in the crash I have to see him" Tony said and he stopped fighting from lack of strength.

"I can't allow that until you're well" the doctor told him.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked desperately trying not to slip back into unconciousness.

"He's fine." the doctor replied just as Tony sliped back into unconciousness.

The black abyss seemed to swallow his whole body and refused to let him go despite how hard he fought. His body was cold and numb and felt so heavy. His mind was the only thing that didnt feel numb, the only thing he had controol over. McGee was afraid, the abyss had control over him and he couldnt braek it. He fought against it's hold on him, but it was too strong. He felt weaker and more tired with every seacond that passed by him. He was fighting to stay alive, when every fiber in his body screamed for death. He wouldnt give up, he couldnt not yet atleast, no matter how hard it was to fight he had to. He needed to see Tony atleast one more time before he died. His mind fought against the black abyss in a constant battle for life.

Just as he was about to give up and let death take him, he heard Tony's voice in the distance. Though it sounded so far away, McGee could make out with perfect clarity what he said.

"Tim you have to wake up, I need you, please open your eyes" Tony said.  
McGee wanted to tell him that he would keep fighting. But he couldnt and he knew that, he began fighting harder then he was before but it did no good. McGee wanted to cry at the fact he wasn't strong enough to fight to wake up. Suddenly he felt Tony wipe his cheeks with his thumbs. He didn't understand why until he felt the wetness of tears slide down his face. McGee began fighting once again, fighting against the abyss that tried to take control over him. And suddenly his eyes opened and he looked at Tony. As his eyes opened Tony shouted for the doctor who came running in.

After the doctor checked his vitals and asked the same questions he had asked Tony almost two weeks ago he left. Tony hugged McGee and kissed him on the lips.

THE END


	2. recovery

McGee knew the road to recovery wasn't going to be easy, he had sustained alot of injuries in the crash.

Tony had been the lucky one. He had minor injuries to his body, he had hit his head on the window which caused him to black out. But there was no serious injuries. Four days after he woke up Tony was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. Tony slept in the hard uncomfortable chair by the bed for a week after Tim woke up. But Tim forced him to go home to sleep after a while. Gibbs had taken Jethro for Tony even after he got released to help out. And Tony knew the only reason he did was becouse Abby had begged him to, which Tony found amusing.

Tony picked up the phone one day and stared at the numbers on the buttons. He slammed the phone back down and stomped into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. He slumped onto the couch and turned the tv on and flipped through the channels. He stopped when he saw The Godfather and sat back to watch it.

When it was over Tony grabbed the phone again and dialed a number.

"Hello." a female voice said on the other line, Tony took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's Anthony can I speak to my father?" Tony asked after a seacond of silence.

"I don't know if he'll speak to you." The woman told him.

"Dont tell him it's me, he'll take the call." Tony retorted.

"If I lie I can lose my job," the woman replied.

"Tell him you don't know who it is, say it's one of his buisness buddies," he told her.

"Fine. One moment," the woman said and put him on hold.

About two seaconds later he heard his father say "hello" as he answered the phone.

"Dad, it's Anthony, don't hang up I need to speak with you" Tony pleaded.

"What do you want?" his father asked.

"I wanted to ask you a few things." Tony replied.

"Well ask them." His father said impatiently, obviously annoyed.

"First, I wanted to know if you heard that a few weeks ago Tim and I got into a car crash?" Tony asked.

"Yes the hospital called and told me" he replied.

"Did you even care?" Tony asked, fighting with himself not to cry.

"Why should I?" his father asked.

Tony's heart broke, he knew his father never cared for him but there was still a little hope that he did but not anymore.

"I'm your son" Tony replied as he started to cry.

"Anthony I don't care if your my son or not, I don't want anything to do with you" he told Tony.

"Is it becouse I'm gay?" Tony asked, he had to know.

"Yes it is," his father replied.

Tony hung the phone up deciding not to tell him anything. Tony went into the kitchen to grab another beer to replace the one he drank. He was about to open it when he stopped and put it back in the fridge. He and Tim didn't really keep that much alcohol except for beer. But Tony knew they had something stronger, He pulled the bottle of whisky from the cupboard. He grabbed a glass and stalked into the living room and sat on the couch. Tony poured a little into the glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

Half an hour later there was only one swallow left in the bottle of whisky that was full when he started drinking. He lifted the bottle to his lips and swallowed what remained. He walked/wabbled into the kitchen and threw the bottle away. He grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, he took a large drink of it. He stumbled into the living room and sat the bottle on the coffee table. He walked over to a picture of himself, Tim, and Jethro in the park. He punched the wall beside it making a dent in the dry wall, he pulled his fist back and punched it again. Tony kept punching the wall ignoring the blood that was on the wall. The door opened suddenly and Abby and Ziva ran in. They pulled Tony away from the wall and pushed him down to sit on the couch.

"Your skunk drunk Tony" Ziva said looking at her friends face.

"It's drunk as a skunk" Abby told her.

"Oh who cares? The point is he's drunk" Ziva retorted .  
Abby looked at Tony's hand and looked at him in concern.

"Why would you do this?" she asked, Ziva looked at Tony's very bloody hand then at Tony.

"My father hates me!" Tony said breaking down in tears. Abby hugged him trying to comfort her friend a little.

"What does that have to do with you punching a wall?" Ziva asked. Abby glared at her which told Ziva to be quiet.

"Do you know why my father disinherited me?" Tony asked softly. Abby and Ziva looked at each other

"Because he knew what you'd do with the money." Ziva stated.

"Eurr wrong answer Zee-vah" Tony said to her. Ziva was about to punch him, drunk or not he was annoying her thoroughly. But then Tony looked at her and something in his eyes told Ziva he was hurting enough as it was.

"It's because when I was out of collage I came out to my father. I brought my boyfriend Zach over to meet him because Zach wanted to. My father started yelling, he scared Zach off and he ran out the front door. My dad hit me across the face so hard I stumbled backwards and into a vase. I fell ontop of the vase after it broke which made me cut my back. I stood back up, my dad grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I was in so much pain and I started crying which only made him angrier. He slamemd his fist into my face several times until I had a split lip and broken nose. Then he wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me. He said 'You should just die, nobody would care if you did, I could kill you and get away with it. You're weak, stupid, useless, worthless, and disgusting. Nobody will ever love you, even your pathetic mother didn't love you. You're a pathetic excuse for a man, and I'm ashamed to know that you're my son.' He let me go after that and I ran out as fast as I could never looking behind me. I broke up with Zach and never spoke to him again after that. The vase that cut me left a scar, when Tim saw it and asked what happened. I just laughed and told him it was something stupid I did in collage. I never told Tim about all the times my dad hit me growing up" Tony told them sadly. Abby and Ziva stared at each other in shock. They knew Tony didn't like his father but they never knew the reason behind it. Tony stared down at his bloody hand as the tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

"Where does Tim keep the first aid kit?" Abby asked looking at his hand.

"Under the bathroom sink." Tony replied and Abby ran into the bathroom. Abby bandaged Tony's hand before her and Ziva left so Tony could go to bed.

Tony woke up the next morning to the sun filtering into the room, Tony groaned and put his hand to his forehead. His head was pounding and his hand was causing him pain. Tony stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom grabbing the bottle of pain relief tablets from the cabinet. He put two in his mouth and filled his hands with water. Tony swallowed the pills and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Tony didn't see himself at all instead he saw his father staring back at him. "You're useless, you're nothing but a sick, disgusting pervert. I don't want a fag for a son, leave my house now, and if you ever come back I'll kill you!" his fathers voice said.

Tony remembered what he told Abby and Ziva the night before. He told them half of what his father did that day but left the worst part out. Nobody knew that part but him not even Tim. Tony walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to throw away the beer bottle he left out. Tim was getting out of the hospital at one o clock that day. And Tony wanted the house to look nice for his husband when he walked in.

A few hours later Tony went to the hospital to see his husband for a while until it was time to go. When Tony walked into Tim's room, he smiled happily as Tony walked to the bed. "Hey how's my probie doing today?" Tony asked using the nickname he used to tease Tim with. Tony didn't use probie as a mean nickname anymore. Tony now used it as an affectionate nickname for his husband.

"I'm fine." McGee replied as Tony kissed his cheek, Tim grabbed Tony's face in his hands and kissed his lips. Tony kissed back flicking his tongue against Tim's bottom lip. McGee opened his mouth letting Tony dip his tongue into his mouth. About an hour later Tony and Tim were on their way home. Tim was a little nearvous about being in a car again after crash but didn't tell Tony that.

A few days later Tony came up with an idea to let him and Tim have a few days alone just the two of them. Ever since McGee got home from the hospital the team kept checking on him. All of them even Gibbs would stay an hour or longer. And Tony never got his husband to himself anymore except at night but both would be asleep. Tim was pretty much healed completely by now. But the gash to his head still needed a few days to heal completely, and would leave behind a small scar.

"Hey Tim how do you feel about four days in a cabin in the mountins; just me and you?" Tony asked.

"Just the two of us alone?" Tim aked hopefully.

"Yep, what do you think?" Tony asked sitting on the couch beside his husband.

"I love that idea, when can we leave?" McGee asked.

"Tomorrow." Tony replied kissing his husband on the lips happily before pulling away and standing up. "Lets go pack" Tony said grabbing Tim's hand and walking into the bedroom.

The next day McGee sat staring out the window as Tony drove up a mountin road towards the cabin. Tony's aunt Margie left the cabin to Tony in her will a year ago when she died.

"Who did you rent this cabin from?" McGee asked looking at Tony.

"I never told you, a year ago when my aunt Margie died she left her cabin to me. I thought I was just going to sell so I never told you about it. My aunt Margie and her husband clive were the only people in my family who would still talk to me after my dad disinherited me. I was really close to aunt Margie. I told her I was gay when I was fifteen, she was the first person I told. I told her so much about you, she said 'I never met this young man. But I feel like I know him, from how much you talk about him.' I invited her to our wedding remember but she called and said she couldn't make it. She always said she would come down to meet you but she sadly never got the chance. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you come to her funeral but my family didn't even want me there." Tony said.

"That's okay, I'm glad you had your aunt Margie" Tim told him. Half an hour later Tony pulled into the drive way of the cabin. Tony and McGee walked in to spend four days alone. And to let McGee relax and recover the rest of the way from the crash.

The first day at the cabin McGee slept in, while Tony cleaned up a little and explored around the grounds. Tim woke up around noon, he was still a little tired. So he rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep but something was missing. McGee reached his hand out but was met with cold sheets. McGee opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the stand 12:14 it read in bright red numbers. McGee stretched and slid his feet into his slippers. He walked down the stairs looking for Tony but he wasn't there. Tim looked towards the door and saw that Tony's coat wasn't hanging on the hook. McGee shrugged on his coat and slipped on his boots. He went outside to find Tony sitting on the stairs staring at the sky as Jethro played in the snow.

"Hey." McGee said sitting on the stairs beside him.

"Hey sleepy head." Tony retorted kissing his husband softly and grabbing his hand.

"You know I used to sit here watching the birds fly with aunt Margie. This is infact the very place I sat when I told her I was gay, I expected her to be disgusted like everyone else in my family. But instead she hugged me. She told me she loved me and accepted me, for once I felt loved." Tony said with a smile.

"Tony you are loved very much." McGee told him, knowing Tony was having doubts again.

"I called my dad the day before you got out of the hospital. I asked if he knew about the crash, he said the hospital called him. Then like the idiot I am, I asked if he cared, he then asked why he should. I tried to remind him I'm his son, he said he doesn't care if I am his son, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I asked if it was becouse I'm gay, he said yes." Tony said sadly.

"Tony, I'm sorry." McGee retorted hugging him.

"I knew my dad never loved me, so I wonder why it hurt." Tony told him.

"Because even if you don't want to, you still love him a little." McGee said.

"I wish I didn't," Tony retorted staring at his hands.

"Let's not talk about this okay?" McGee asked knowing that it was hurting Tony.

"Timmy?" Tony asked looking in Tim's blue eyes sadly.

"What is it Tony?" McGee replied noticing the unshed tears in his husbands beautiful green eyes.

"There's things about my father I never told you, Abby said I should. The night I told him I was gay I introduced him to my boyfriend Zach. I just graduated from collage and I thought I loved Zach. But when I told my dad what he was to me, he started yelling and scared Zach off. Then he hit me in the face and I stumbled into a vase. It fell to the floor and broke, then I fell on top of it and a piece cut my back which is what that scar is. When I stood up my dad grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I started crying from the pain I was in. And it only made him angrier, so he kept punching me until I had a broken nose and split lip. Then he started chocking me, he said 'You should just die, nobody would care if you did. I could kill you and get away with it. You're weak, stupid, useless, worthless, and disgusting. Nobody will ever love you. Even your pathetic mother didn't love you. You're a pathetic excuse for a man, and I'm ashamed to know you're my son, you're useless, you're nothing but a sick, disgusting pervert. I don't want a fag for a son.' then he let me go. I was gasping for breath as I fell to the floor, he pulled me up by my shirt. And told me to get out of his house, and if I ever came back he'd kill me. I ran out out the front door as fast as I could and I never looked behind me. But I heard him shooting with one of his guns, I knew he actually wanted to kill me. I broke up with Zach after that and I never spoke to him again. My dad was always abusive to me but it only became physical after my mom died." Tony said. Tony began to cry not even half way through the story. McGee stared at Tony and he suddenly wanted nothing more then to kill Tony's father. Tim hugged Tony tightly trying to comfort him.

The seacond day it snowed, and McGee and Tony spent most of the day with Jethro in front of the fire. After dinner Tim snuggled into Tony's side and watched the flames dance on the logs. He leaned up and kissed Tony on the lips. Tony kissed back deepening the kiss by licking McGee's bottom lip gaining him excess into the warm cavern of Tim's mouth. McGee and Tony made their way up stairs and soon their clothes were shed. A little while later McGee's head was laying on Tony's chest listening to his heart beat. It was a comforting sound that Tim loved to hear because it meant that Tony was there. And that he wasn't leaving Tim all alone for any reason. McGee smiled and fell asleep listening to his husbands heart beat. A few minutes later Tony fell asleep his arm wrapped around Tim's shoulder.

On day three Tim and Tony didn't want do much, they stayed in bed the whole day talking or cuddling. Until one of them left for a few minutes to take Jethro outside.

On day four McGee's head was completly healed which he was happy about, all his wounds were healed. Recovery wasn't fun especially at the hospital where the nurses would come to change his bandages. He was glad that his body no longer hurt. He was glad Tony wasn't concerned about infections or things going wrong anymore. He was glad he could go back to work now. There was alot Tim was happy about.  
THE END. 


End file.
